


Blindfolded On The Bed, Screaming Romance Isn't Dead

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Things get a little spicy when Steve and Bucky suggest Tony gets blindfolded during their foreplay.





	Blindfolded On The Bed, Screaming Romance Isn't Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little steamier, but definitely not the smuttiest fic out there. I hope you like it!
> 
> I also want to take the opportunity to announce, mostly to the people who used to follow my tumblr but for anyone who would be interested, that I've made an advice blog for writing advice, whether it be for tickle fics or not, but also for the potential to edit people's stuff if they would want me to. Right now, and probably forever unless it really would pick up for some reason, I offer my amateur services for free, but it means that I'm not gonna edit anything that's longer than what I can do in one sitting. Longer things would take away from my freelance editing opportunities.
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna talk to me about all things writing you can follow me at nhasablog-advice.tumblr.com [here](http://nhasablog-advice.tumblr.com).

Steve got him a blindfold the fifth time it happened. Tony couldn’t decide if it made the situation worse or not, because he was too busy blushing his head off at the mere fact that it was needed it the first place.

Apparently Tony Stark was confident until he got in bed with someone he actually liked. Or in this case, some _ones_.

He knew Steve and Bucky had been amused the first time he’d gone practically nonverbal and refused to look them in the eyes as they put their hands on him, but they weren’t stupid enough to not notice how his sudden timidness was affecting his enjoyment, and so they tried to do something about it.

Steve’s solution seemed silly, but Tony couldn’t dismiss it entirely. Mostly because the thought of being blindfolded was kind of hot. And probably needed.

“I think the fact that there’s two of us makes you nervous,” he said, holding the dark blue fabric in his palms as if bestowing Tony a gift. “It can’t hurt, right?”

Tony took it from him, the sarcastic comment at the tip of his tongue dying when he saw the hunger so badly concealed in their eyes. They liked the idea of him being blindfolded too.

“This doesn’t leave this room.”

“That’s the best part, doll,” Bucky said, reaching out to trace his fingertips lightly over Tony’s jawline. “This is all ours.”

It was an unspoken agreement that Tony would be the subject of their affection that night, the two of them pushing him gently down to his back, everything so much more emphasized since Tony couldn’t see a fucking thing. Other than Bucky’s metal arm, he couldn’t tell which hand belonged to whom. Couldn’t tell which mouth belonged to whom until Bucky’s hair tickled his skin as he bent down, running his lips up Tony’s abdomen.

He still didn’t say a thing, but his body was responding to it all so desperately that they knew this had nothing to do with shyness. A pair of hands joined Bucky’s mouth, running over his sides and making him arch his back. He heard Steve humming somewhere beside him.

He could come there and then. Truly he could.

“You sensitive, baby?” Bucky asked, running his nails over Tony’s upper torso in a very ticklish manner. “You like that?”

Tony’s lips curled, and he tried his hardest to keep his hands at bay. “Feels good.”

“I always knew you liked being tickled,” Steve, that bastard, said.

“Shut up.”

“What was that?” Bucky, he assumed, drummed his fingers over his belly. “Was that a lack of denial?”

Tony could murder them, but at least he thanked whatever forces present that he didn’t have to see their faces right now. “Keep going.”

“Keep tickling and teasing you? With pleasure.”

“No, no, keep- ah!”

The non-verbal side of him completely vanished as fingers spidered up his ribs, making him giggle and try to grab at them despite himself. His lack of sight made the flailing all the more pronounced he was sure, for each time his fingertips grazed over something it evaded him. Repeating the action, trying to find something, someone, to hold onto, probably made him look like a desperate fool.

Which he was. Oh well.

“Stop- gah! Stop it!” he said through laughter, body twisting, curling up, the whole purpose of this fuzzy now. The fluttering fingers stilled, vanished, a pair of hands pressing his shoulders down instead so that he was lying on his back again, Steve laughing all the while.

“Easy,” he said, so audibly amused. “Sorry, we’ll be merciful.”

“Don’t blame me if I don’t fuckin’ believe you.”

“Doll,” Bucky said, metal hand on his lower belly, running a finger up and down, up and down. “You don’t have to pretend to not have liked that.”

“I just-” Tony wanted to rip the blindfold off so badly now, purely because the way Bucky’s voice dipped was way too hot for him not to get to enjoy the view of him. “Slower. You need to go slower.”

“No rush. Got it. We’ve got all the time in the world anyway.”

That wasn’t true. They had an early meeting the next day, but Tony, of all people, wasn’t gonna remind them. The gentle caressing proceeded, Tony trying to get his body to not twitch or tense up. _Enjoy this_ , he told himself. _You’ll enjoy the rest later too_.

Steve’s mouth - he knew it was Steve’s due to the lack of hair - was on his neck, kissing the tender skin and making Tony hum. It was a little ticklish, but the pleasure overruled the sensation, and he all but melted into the mattress. The blindfold was thick enough for him to not see a single thing. The room could be pitch black for all he knew.

Suddenly Steve’s mouth disappeared and the hands disappeared and he could feel them both still on the bed, but they weren’t touching him at all. If he strained, he could tell they were whispering. The anticipation was fucking killing him.

“Hello?” he said, voice a bit hoarse. “Horny blindfolded guy here, ready to be pushed over the edge, like, yesterday.”

Bucky was laughing. “Patience. You’ll get pushed over the edge, all right.”

Tony briefly pictured them shoving him off the bed just for the fun of it, but a hand on his inner thigh told him they had more serious business to attend to.

“Holy _shit_.”

His lack of sight was really put to test now. Usually a sensitive spot, not being able to see when or where they would touch him was unbearable, and he was laughing and pressing his legs together only seconds after the fingers first started making their way up his thighs.

“You don’t seem as desperate as you claim,” Steve said, the two of them grabbing his knees to open his legs again, pausing in case he truly didn’t want them to.

He wanted them to. So fucking badly.

“Too ticklish,” he said. When they’d first started dating, his sensitivity had pissed him off due to its habit of turning steamy situations gigglier than they’d all signed up for, but that had purely been because he hadn’t known how much they both enjoyed tickling him, or how well they would take his liking to it. Now it was a crucial part of their routine; turning him into a giggly mess before getting down to business.

But sometimes it was all a bit too much. That night, with the blindfold on, he practically screamed with laughter as they ran their fingers over his legs. He was almost a bit embarrassed, but the bulge in his pants had captured their attention before he could properly start blushing.

“Oh, hello,” Bucky said, his tone enough to make Tony want to grab him and crush their lips together. “Now we’re talking.”

For the first time in weeks, Tony allowed himself to be as vocal as he wanted - or needed - as they pulled him apart, not a single hint of shyness in his shivering body. And sure, at times, when Bucky in particular decided to run his hands down his torso, it did tickle quite a bit, but he was distracted now. Too busy to take notice, which was why he didn’t realize he was giggling until Steve pointed it out.

“It’s cute,” he said, the two of them having pulled away like the bastards they were. “You keep switching between moaning and giggling and I don’t think I’ve heard a cuter sound in my life.”

“ _I’m going to murder you._ ”

“Now, now, doll.” Bucky ran a hand down his cheek. “This blush is too pretty to not be commented on.”

They would truly be the death of him. “Make me _come_.”

“I’m sure there’s a please in there somewhere,” Bucky said, fingers scribbling over his throat.

“Gah, no!” Tony grabbed his wrist, but Bucky merely lifted his arm and started poking at the hollow of his arm. “ _Please_! Plehease!”

“There it is.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you taking full advantage of my lack of sight,” Tony choked out, fingers digging into the sheets when a hand moved downward again.

“What else did you expect?” That was Steve. “You’re too much fun to play with.”

He came almost violently, giggling all the while due to someone - his bet was on Bucky - deciding to tickle his belly as it happened, the cum the perfect lotion to amplify the sensation. He lay still, body exhausted, as they cleaned him up, still giggling, but too tired to even squirm as they made sure to make the wiping as ticklish as possible. The blindfold was still on as he felt them settle down on each side of him.

“Did you like that?” Steve asked, hand finding his hair.

“It was fucking fantastic.”

“Knew it.” Tony could hear the smile in his voice and suddenly longed to see it.

“Ap, ap.” Bucky stopped him from removing the fabric. “Not yet.”

“Why?”

“There’s one thing I wanna do beforehand.”

“Which is?”

“This.”

Out of nowhere, Bucky blew a huge raspberry onto his belly, the surprise making it more unbearable.

“There,” Bucky said after Tony had screamed for the five seconds it took him to fight him off. “All done.”

“I hate you,” Tony said, pulling the blindfold off finally. The room was dark, but brighter than his eyes were used to and he blinked blearily at him. “Ah, dammit.”

“What?”

“You look hotter than your annoying ass has the right to.”

Bucky laughed. “Don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”

“Who’s pretending?” Tony rolled over so that he was facing Steve. “Hi.”

“Hello.”

Bucky poked his lower back. “Rude. I didn’t get a greeting.”

“You don’t deserve one.”

“I can still tickle you without the blindfold, you know.”

Steve reached over Tony to- poke? Slap at? Do _something_ to Bucky, anyway. “Behave.”

“Now that would be extremely boring, wouldn’t it?”

Tony scooted closer to Steve, burying his face in his neck. “Cuddle me. Both of you.”

“So demanding,” Bucky said, but he spooned him anyway as Steve wrapped his arms around him too.

It wouldn’t be the last time they’d use that blindfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [writing advice blog](http://nhasablog-advice.tumblr.com)!


End file.
